


Domestic

by RubyFiamma



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, disgusting fluff, several - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delico settles into family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> For [eaureka](http://eaureka.tumblr.com) and [all-quiet-in-the-menagerie](http://all-quiet-in-the-menagerie.tumblr.com) on tumblr

**Domestic**

* * *

 

The house smells of eggs and rice, the heady aroma of rich-brewed coffee clings to the air. With an appreciative inhale, Delico’s lips slide into a smile easy as he makes his way downstairs.

The light in the living room is bright, the curtains are open wide to let in the blinding white of the sun reflecting off sand outside the bay window. The television is on, early morning cartoons flash across the screen but there are no bodies occupying the space. Delico’s eyes scan the room, linger on the scenery just past the windowpane and the flicker to the clock above the sofa pushed against the opposite wall. It reads five past ten, a time Delico isn’t used to getting up at but he isn’t concerned that he skipped his internal alarm this pleasant Sunday morning.

There are sounds coming from the kitchen, it doesn’t come as a surprise, and Delico shuffles across the space, the soft cotton hems of pale blue pajamas drape across his bare feet as he pads over parquet floors into the kitchen. Who and what he finds there is not a surprise either; this picturesque life has become as familiar and welcoming as the air he breathes.

“Good morning,” he says, stretching the syllables out in a yawn as he reaches over his head for good measure. The warm, humid air tacks muggy to the strip of bare skin that the motion of his shirt hitching exposes, but Delico doesn’t mind the stickiness as long as he’s promised a dip in the cool and sparkling body of water only footsteps outside their front door.

Heather is the first to look up, her mouth quirking into the soft and not-so newly formed smile Delico’s had the pleasure of witnessing for the last year. “Morning, sleepy head.”

She’s sitting at the kitchen table with a pencil in her hand and a sheet of paper in front of her. There’s a glass of orange juice at her elbow, and Delico foresees the accident waiting to happen so he tips in to move the juice to a safer location on the table, uses the motion to plant a kiss to the top of Heather’s head.

She tries to duck it, but Delico’s too quick for her still, and instead he’s rewarded with a growl of protest that he only laughs at. “What are you doing?”

“Homework,” answers Yang before Heather has the chance to, turning to look over his shoulder from his position in front of the stove. “She lost the bet.”

“Bet?” asks Delico, raising a disapproving brow. Yang grins as he grabs the plates off the counter, the ceramic clattering as he sets them at their places on the table.

“Yeah. She didn’t think you’d sleep in.”

“It’s your fault,” grumbles Heather, her lips dragging a mocking pout that does nothing but make Delico’s smile stretch wider until the threat of pain works into his cheeks. “You’re always the first one up.”

“Ah,” he says with an understanding nod as he reaches into the drawer to retrieve cutlery. “Well then, I’m sorry to have let you down.” He places the knives and forks down beside the plates and when his hand his free, he ruffles Heather’s messy bed hair. “But at least you now know I don’t _always_ wake early and next time you won’t be so quick to let this guy swindle you into doing your homework during breakfast.”

Heather frowns as Yang brings over a pan filled with eggs, rolled delicately and cooked to golden perfection. “Point taken. But now _you_ owe me.”

“Oh, taking a page right from this cheater’s book huh? That’s pretty underhanded of you, Heather.” Delico pokes at her shoulder teasingly before grabbing two chocolate coloured mugs off silver hooks hanging from the rail drilled into the terracotta tile. From here he can catch a view of liquid green crystal shimmering under the light of the sun through the window above the double sink. It’s a breathtaking view, especially when the waves roll in, slow and lazy, leaving frothy sea foam to crest over the bone-white sand.

“Hey,” Yang complains, “I didn’t cheat. It was clearly a bet made off of observation. You’re just jealous ‘cause I won.”

Delico laughs, reaches for the coffee pot as Yang dishes out the remaining meal. “You’ve known me since we were kids, so the observation is based off previous knowledge of my sleeping habits. Therefore you already had information that would have the odds in your favour prior to making the bet.”

“Dammit,” Yang huffs, puffing out his cheeks. “I hate it when you make arguments I can’t win.”

“That’d be pretty much all the time since I’m always right,” Delico says with a grin.

“Sure you are,” Yang teases as he leans over the girl’s shoulder. “C'mon Heather, you’re almost done. Oh – that one is wrong – and that one you didn’t show how you got your answer and –”

“Hey!” blurts Heather, jutting the pencil eraser side first into Yang’s side. “I don’t want to hear that from you! You’re a rotten cheater. This bet is null and void. And you should also finish the rest of my homework for me – as punishment for your deception, crook.”

“I concur,” Delico chimes in, following Heather’s lead and jabbing a finger into the other’s ribs after he’s set the coffee mugs down on the table.

“Ow,” winces Yang. “You guys aren’t playing fair, ganging up on me. Look here, I made breakfast. Without me you guys wouldn’t know what to do with yourselves.”

“So you can cook,” Heather says, feigning petulance, though when she’s talking with Yang, he can never be sure. “But can you do _this_?” She’s reaching up, her fingers landing over her eyes and she starts to roll the bottoms of her eyelids up over her eyeballs.

“Ew okay, gross. You win,” Yang concedes with distaste. “Hand over the homework, short stuff.”

“I’ll be taller than you one day, Normal. You’ll see. And I’ll be strong enough to kick your aah–”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough,” Delico interjects with a laugh. “How about we eat, clean up and head down to the beach after? The water looks really inviting this morning.”

“Sounds good,” Yang agrees, sitting down at his place beside Delico. “By the way, ‘Rick-nii should be over at some point to drop off the Celebre.”

“Is he bringing his guns this time?” asks Heather, setting her fork down to pick up her juice. “I hit seventeen of the twenty targets last lesson.”

Delico picks up his mug, takes a sip of the bitter rich liquid. Despite having left their old lives behind in Ergastulum, he can’t help but beam with pride, and he imagines this is one of the best things about being a parent. “Your accuracy is amazing, Heather. I’m proud of you.”

“Pfft,” Yang snorts, nudging the girl with his elbow. “At this rate you’ll be better than Delico in no time.”

Heather laughs, tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Maybe we should ask Worick-san to give him some lessons too.”

“He’s too old to be taught new tricks.”

“Pretty soon he’s going to start complaining of a bad back.”

“You guys –” Delico sighs, picks up his coffee again to take a drink when he feels lips press against his cheek.

“You’re amazing. You know that,” Yang says, just low enough for Delico’s ears to catch it. Delico smiles, rests the mug back on the table and angles his chin to capture Yang’s lips with his own. His eyes slide shut as Yang’s mouth drops open in invitation leaving Delico to lick against the other’s tongue. Yang tastes like melted butter and heated sugar, and Delico finds the world around him beginning to fray at the edges.

“Ew,” Heather complains, draws out the word as long as she can as if it’ll emphasise her disgust. “Get a room, ya gross old men.”

Delico’s ears flare hot with the embarrassment, his cheeks burn with awareness of an audience as he turns away from Yang, clears his throat with an unnecessary cough. “So–”

“What’s the matter – does little Heather want a kiss too?”

Delico’s eyes open to find Yang leaning across the table, lips puckered exaggeratedly and his hands grabbing at air, and Heather’s recoiling in her chair as far as she can go without falling off it

“In your fuckin’ dreams, Normal!” she shrieks while flailing her arms out in front of her with comical violence.

“Heather!” Delico scolds; her fingers catch the tip of Yang’s nose and Yang flinches back in his seat as Heather’s elbow hits the glass of juice sending it toppling to the floor. The piercing shatter of glass and juice sloshing against the cupboard doors bring an instant silence to the chaos, both Yang and Heather slink back in their seats.

“I’ll get that,” Delico says softly, he almost doesn’t want to interuppt the silence, it isn’t too often with these two around that it gets as quiet as it is now.

“No –” both Yang and Heather blurt and then pause and Delico smiles when they look at each other and begin laughing as both of them move from the table and across the kitchen to grab the things necessary to clean up.

Delico can’t help but join in with their laughter, and he thinks for all the miserable hell of Ergastulum the three of them have escaped, this little bit of domestic chaos is a change he most certainly welcomes.


End file.
